


Not a Pickle

by Bad_Wolf_Writings



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, dub/con, masturbation with a pickle, mind blowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf_Writings/pseuds/Bad_Wolf_Writings
Summary: Jerry takes Summer and Morty on a family bonding trip, Beth stays behind so she can have some quality time with herself in the kitchen.  She ends up using a pickle that is no ordinary pickle.
Kudos: 10





	Not a Pickle

Beth finished the last sip of her wine glass, having emptied an entire bottle in less than an hour. Jerry had taken Summer and Morty on some kind of family bonding trip that Beth and Rick both refused to go on, it was such a fucking waste of time. She had tried to find Rick, but the garage was empty. But here she was, alone and maybe a little needy if she was being honest. The more she drank the more aware she became of her tingling pussy. It had been a while since Jerry had really satisfied her, he always got off so fast, finished when she was just warmed up. No one was home, she might as well take care of what she needed herself. She pulled off her red shirt, admiring how her sizable breasts looked in the new lace bra she had just bought, it matched her thong perfectly. The bra was a little too tight, but Beth had bought it purposely, she loved the way it squeezed her breasts, making them look even larger. She gave them a gentle squeeze through the fabric, lighting pinching her nipples as she released them. 

Beth kicked off her shoes and socks so she could slide her pants off. The cold kitchen floor against her ass made an erotic shiver snake through her body. Beth was happy she chose to stay on the floor where she had been drinking instead of at the table, this definitely felt better. She bit down lightly on her lip, clenching her thighs together and moving her hips so her thin underwear was pushed deeper into her ass cheeks. It was a rough friction that was stimulating in its discomfort. She slipped her hand into her underwear to rub her clit, starting to feel the desire for something penetrating her. The fruit was kept on the counter above her and Beth reached up, feeling for something she could fuck herself with. With her other hand she started to rub circles into her clit harder, feeling it get more sensitive with each stroke. 

†††

Rick probably should have known better than to turn himself into a pickle again. But he was bored and wanted to try and challenge himself again. Those few hours he had been a pickle the first time had been one of the most difficult and life-threatening adventures of his life. Why wouldn’t he try it again? Due to a drinking bender that led to him voiding his stomach for over an hour, the garage smelled awful, so much so that he decided to do the process to turn him into a pickle in the kitchen. His timing couldn’t have been worse as Beth came in only a few minutes later. When he saw her immediately go for a large bottle of wine he decided to stay silent, if she realized he was there she would no doubt try to talk to him. And he really wasn’t in the mood for listening to her bullshit. He waited what felt like forever, listening to Beth on the floor right in front of the counter he was laying on, listening to her gulp down wine and refill her glass, the bottle clinking each time she set it down on the ground next to her. _Jesus Beth, how much more can you possibly drink?_ he thought. Finally, the sound of her drinking stopped. Rick remained silent, waiting for Beth to get up and go to sleep. But that wasn’t what happened. He heard something that sounded almost like clothes rustling. _That’s weird._ A few minutes later, Beth’s hand appeared in his line of sight. _Oh fuck_.

†††

Beth felt around on the counter, feeling something thick and bumpy. She idly wondered who would have left a pickle on the counter, but she imagined how those bumps would feel against her most sensitive areas and decided to just be thankful someone did leave it there. She dragged it off the counter, barely looking at it before she stuck it into her underwear. Beth was right, those bumps did feel incredible rubbing against her clit. She stroked herself roughly, swallowing some light moans. Beth spread her legs apart, so she had easier access to herself, pulling down her now soaked panties as she started teasing her pussy hole with the pickle. She gently pushed the tip of the pickle into her, unable to muffle the growing groans as she started pushing the pickle deeper into herself. She was thankful the pickle wasn’t just thick but also a little longer than pickles usually were, maybe three inches thick and six inches long. Bigger than Jerry. 

Beth started with slow strokes of the pickle, just enjoying the feeling, a shiver shaking her body as each bump rubbed against her. It even felt, almost, like the pickle was vibrating slightly, but Beth dismissed that thought, knowing it was ridiculous. She picked up her pace, thrusting the pickle harder and faster, moaning loudly as she was overcome by the sensations. She felt a growing pressure low in her stomach, she was getting close. She fucked herself with the pickle harder, wishing Jerry could be as satisfying as that pickle. Her pussy muscles started clenching and unclenching as she got even closer. Every time her muscles contracted around the pickle it made the feeling of its bumpy surface sliding roughly in and out of her far more overwhelming. 

She gasped as her body started tingling she rubbed her clit roughly to push her over the edge, her whole body overcome by the orgasm she had been needing for months. All that time without release made her orgasm stronger than any she had ever experienced before. She whimpered in overwhelming pleasure as her muscles spasmed and arousal flooded out of her, leaving a small puddle on the floor between her thighs, nearly shooting the pickle out of her. She pushed it back in, the small stimulation enough to push her over the edge again, forcing her into a second orgasm before her first one even finished. Beth could barely breathe, dark spots making her vision blurry. If it wasn’t for the counter she was sitting against she would have collapsed onto the floor. Her body was shaking violently from her aftershocks, she could barely feel her fingertips or toes and definitely wouldn’t be able to get up for a little while until she recovered feeling in her limbs and was able to breathe easily again.

†††

Rick’s mind couldn’t accept what was happening, couldn’t even have the frame of mind to scream until he had already been shoved into his daughter’s underwear. She was rubbing him against her folds and clit. He screamed, which was a mistake as her arousal filled his mouth. Rick spit and tried to get the taste out of his mouth, but then he was being shoved inside her, Beth, his own daughter. She was masturbating with him, penetrating herself with him. Why did he think turning himself into a pickle was a good idea? This had to have been his worst idea. Right? He hated this. He had to hate this. This wasn’t right. “Oh fuck,” he screamed when Beth’s walls tightened on him. She was about to orgasm while he was inside her. Beth was using him to bring her to orgasm. It was too much. And then she was orgasming, her fluids almost drowning him as they shout out of her, he almost went flying out of her pussy, but she shoved him back inside and it all started again.

†††

When Beth had finally recovered from her orgasms, she dropped the pickle on the floor and wobbled to bed on shaky legs. She was too drunk to think of picking up her clothes or cleaning the puddle she had left behind. All she wanted was to pass out in her bed in her drunken stupor.

†††

It was more than an hour after Beth had finished with him when Rick was finally able to turn himself back into a human, naked and covered in his daughter’s arousal. It was in his mouth, his hair, his skin. But he barely even registered that, his painfully aroused dick and throbbing full balls demanding release. It hurt so much. He could just jerk himself, but he thought of how Beth had just used him to meet her needs, a thought that made him feel disgusted but even more aroused. Why shouldn’t he use her like she used him, just this once? Beth did look so much like her mother after all, he could just pretend she was Diane. Rick pushed Beth and Jerry’s bedroom door open. _God she was naked_. Just wearing a bra that was too small, making her breasts look so incredible. Rick knelt in Beth and Jerry’s bed in front of her, gently stroking Beth’s soft, sweaty skin. She didn’t react, too drunk to be woken up by even an earthquake. She might not even ever know what happened tonight.

Rick pushed Beth’s legs apart, admiring her still-dripping pussy, where he had just been. He stroked her lightly with his finger. He stuck his throbbing dick into her, moaning. He couldn’t believe how incredible her smooth, wet entrance felt. He his dick as far as he could, hilting himself, his balls slapping against her ass. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Rick mumbled over and over. He thrust in her, watching those incredible breasts bounce each time his hips snapped against hers. Rick grasped her breasts in both his hands, ripping off her bra, amazed. He had never realized how large her breasts were, he couldn’t even grope them completely in his hands. Rick felt his balls growing tighter, preparing to shoot out his semen into Beth. He froze when he came, hilted in her, squeezing her breasts, shooting his cum deep into her.

When he was satisfied, Rick fell to his back on the bed. He had just fucked Beth in the bed she and Jerry shared. He ignored those thoughts, just focusing on getting his racing heartbeat back down. When he had calmed down and was more clear-headed, he got up and got to work erasing any evidence of anything that had happened after he turned himself into a pickle. He carried Beth into the bathroom and washed her free of her arousal, sweat and his cum while her bedsheets were in the washing machine. When he finished cleaning up Beth he moved the sheets into the dryer and went into the kitchen. He picked up her clothes, putting them in the bottom of her laundry basket. He scrubbed the kitchen floor clean of her arousal and pickle juice. Spraying Febreze throughout the house and opening windows to make sure the smell of sex wouldn’t linger. Rick made her bed, dressed Beth in pajamas and tucked her in. When all that was finished he fished out the mind blower and erased the memories of this night from his mind. He didn’t want to remember himself any more than he wanted Beth to remember. He went to sleep an hour later, unburdened by those memories.

†††

Weeks later Beth sat on the toilet in the bathroom, starring down at a positive pregnancy test. 


End file.
